


Take a bite of my heart tonight

by PolyamorousPrincess



Series: "Love Death + Robots" drabbles [2]
Category: Love Death + Robots, Love Death + Robots: Shape-Shifters
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyamorousPrincess/pseuds/PolyamorousPrincess
Summary: Sobieski was sitting on the ground behind the mess hall, watching the night sky, but he turned his gaze to Decker as he appeared around the corner. Sobieski chuckled and stood up. ”Look who finally got the hint!”





	Take a bite of my heart tonight

Sobieski was sitting on the ground behind the mess hall, watching the night sky, but he turned his gaze to Decker as he appeared around the corner. Sobieski chuckled and stood up. ”Look who finally got the hint!”

Decker crossed his arms and raised an eybrow. ”Yeah, ’I dream about fucking your made-up sister’ isn’t exactly what I’d call subtle.”

”Just trying to make you jealous.” Sobieski stepped closer and grinned. ”Would you rather I fucked you instead?”

”I’m here, aren’t I?”

Then they both moved at the same time, growling softly before their lips met in a rough kiss.


End file.
